


Desperate Times

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Over Zealous Seungri, Public Masturbation, Reluctant Seunghyun, Sexting, age gap au, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seunghyun is away for work in another country. During his trip home, Seungri gets him more than a bit flustered.





	

Seunghyun Choi was a quite and soft spoken man by nature. He had enjoyed a privileged and refined upbringing but never let that fact go to his head and always tried to remain as humble as possible. He worked hard and over the years had single handedly built himself an empire of sorts that was as diverse as it was large. He owned a chain of coffee houses, several art galleries, textile mills and several financial holdings companies all of which were owned under the umbrella of the parent corporation... Choi Enterprises. Because Seunghyun was a quiet man by nature, he didn't date very often. He had been in a long term relationship for four years with Kyungil Song, a designer whom he had met in Paris at the Dior Hommes after party. Kyungil was his age, established, had his own money and extremely good looking. Things went well for quite a while but then the long distance relationship took its toll on them both and they called it quits. It had been one year since he ended it with Kyungil and his friends were beginning to worry about him. At forty he wasn't getting any younger although he was just as handsome as he ever was and took incredible care of himself. They decided that setting him up on blind dates was the only way to save him from his life of loneliness. 

Sitting at the bar in a restaurant waiting for tonight's contestant to join him, Seunghyun sipped his wine. Daesung, his personal assistant as well as good friend had set him up tonight and he swore this was the absolute last blind date he was ever going on. He was tired of making mind numbingly boring small talk with men he had little in common with. Tonight's 'date' was named Soohyuk Lee. He was a doctor and although he looked attractive in the picture Daesung had showed to him, he still hated the idea of a blind date. "Need another drink?" Seunghyun turned his attention to the blond bartender, the young blond bartender who just so happened to be very sexy. "I guess I could have another since my date isn't here yet." The blond refilled his glass, smiling cheekily. "I can't believe anyone would keep you waiting." Seunghyun relished the attention from the younger man even if it was most likely only just for a bigger tip. "Really? Well he's already twenty minutes late. I may just leave." The blond shook his head. "Don't do that. Stay and finish your wine. I'll chat with you until he shows up. I'm Seungri... what's your name?" Seunghyun took a large gulp of the wine, suddenly nervous. "Nice meeting you Seungri. I'm Seunghyun." Soohyuk eventually texted him that he'd gotten tied up at the hospital and would need a rain check. By that time, Seunghyun was somewhat tipsy. "He's not coming." Seungri bit his lip, frowning. "I'm sorry. Let me call you a cab. You shouldn't drive like this." Seunghyun nodded, staring at Seungri's eyes. "I've got a car and, and a driver." Seungri's smile grew bigger. "Really? Who are you? Are you somebody?" Seunghyun stood a little wobbly but full of liquid courage from the wine he had drunk. "Why don't you come with me and find out?" Seungri raised an eyebrow, surprised but began pulling off his apron just the same. "Alright, I will." 

Several months later and Seungri's become a fixture in Seunghyun's life. They started spending more and more time together both privately and publicly. Seunghyun began bringing Seungri out to dinners, gallery openings, charity events and in turn Seungri dragged Seunghyun out to clubs and parties the likes of which the shy businessman had never experienced before. His closest friends began to talk and not just behind his back, right to his face. Jiyong, a friend from childhood, let him know how ridiculous he was being carrying on with a man eighteen years his junior. "Can't you see he's only after one thing?" Seunghyun frowned over at his friend across the table in the crowded and upscale eatery. "Really? What exactly do you think that is?" Jiyong rolled his eyes, incredulous. "Your money of course. Not that you're not fabulous but come on Seunghyun, he's just a kid. You have nothing in common with a bartender for Christ sakes. Chalk it up to a bit of fun and move on before you embarrass yourself any further." Youngbae, also a childhood friend tried to lessen the sting. "It's great that you're enjoying life. I actually like Seungri, really I do. Just don't do anything you'll regret later on in the heat of the moment." Seunghyun sipped his wine looking thoughtful. "Something I'd regret? Like asking him to move in with me or something?" Jiyong snorted out a laugh. "Exactly. That would be a huge mistake." Seunghyun leaned back in his chair with a slight smile upon his face. "Too bad we didn't have this conversation yesterday." Youngbae stared at him, thunderstruck. "You didn't?" Seunghyun smirked over at them, feeling far too smug with himself. "I did. I asked Seungri to move in with me last night." Jiyong opened his mouth to speak, but Youngbae stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "We hope that you'll be very happy Seunghyun. Congratulations." Seunghyun smiled, taking a sip of his wine. "Thank you. I knew I could count on your support." 

"Seungie, what's with the blindfold? Are you getting kinky on me outside the bedroom?" The older man blushed profusely as he led his boyfriend of fourteen months inside of the building. "Seungri please, don't tease me. You know I can't bear it." Seungri chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled along. "You're the one who's teasing me here Seungie. I don't know what to expect." Seunghyun turned to face his lover, large smile on his lips. "Well then, let's just show you." He reached over and removed Seungri's blindfold, standing back to give the younger man a full view of the venue. Seungri blinked his eyes a few times as they adjusted to the light then began to scan the area. "I don't understand. Where are we? What is this place?" Seunghyun gestured to the empty club. "We're in your new club. Do you like it?" Seungri's eyes widened in shock as he sputtered. "My? What? You're joking right?" Seunghyun took his hand and pulled him towards the DJ booth. "You're always talking about wanting to own your own place where you could DJ as you like. Well, here's your chance." Seungri continued to look stunned. "I can't believe that you would do this for me." The younger man threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, hugging him tightly as he began to drop sloppy kisses all over his face. "You're the most thoughtful man that I've ever met. Thank you so much Seungie." Seunghyun beamed at his lover, laughing as Seungri assaulted his face with wet, sloppy kisses. "You're very welcome Seungri. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. I love you." 

Seungri began kissing down Seunghyun's shirt, slowly dropping to his knees to nuzzle at the older man's clothed crotch. "I love you too Seungie. Every single inch of you." Seunghyun began to blink rapidly as he watched Seungri unzip his trousers and pull out his cock. He could feel his face heating up and his hands began to tremble. Seungri looked up with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You like it Seungie?" Seunghyun licked his lips, nodding. "You know I do. Don't tease me Seungri. You know how flustered I get." Seungri licked the head of Seunghyun's cock, moaning at his taste well aware of how his boyfriend reacted to teasing. "Don't worry Seungie, no teasing. I crave you too much." Seunghyun groaned as he watched Seungri swallow him down, his entire body shuddering at the younger man's touch. It was always like that for Seunghyun since he'd met Seungri. The younger man ignited a passion inside of him that he'd never felt before. He was head over heels in love with Seungri and everything he did drove him mad with desire. Since he was such a soft spoken individual by nature he had always carried that over into his sex life preferring a gentle caress and slow love making to rough sex. Whether bottoming or topping it was always the same for Seunghyun, he enjoyed taking things slowly as he and his lover brought each other to the height of bliss with a steadfast determination. Not that he was boring in the bedroom, far from it. Seungri had absolutely no complaints about their sex life together. He found the older man's shy sensitive side endearing as well as extremely sexy. It only made him want to tease him all the more knowing full well how keyed up he got. He liked to push him to the brink and watch him fall apart until he lost his calm demeanor and gave himself over to the raw feelings of pleasure. His love for Seunghyun was no less deep than Seunghyun's was for him. His lover made him feel important and needed, but most of all loved. He really listened to Seungri and most importantly, he treated him as an equal. Seungri would never ever hurt him, he adored him.

"How long will you be gone?" Seunghyun closed his suitcase, walking over to Seungri to hug him. "Probably a week. I'll miss you too. Are you sure that you don't want to come with me?" Seungri wrapped his own arms around Seunghyun's neck. "I can't Seungie. You know I've got to stay to get the club up and running. Call me when you land." Seunghyun leaned down and kissed him. "I will. Love you." Seungri pressed in closer, kissing his lover deeper. "Mmm. I'll miss you too. Every. Single. Inch. Of. You." Seunghyun pulled back with a raised brow and a half raised cock. "Seungri, I have to go. I can't miss my flight." Seungri turned away, bending over to pick up his boyfriend's shoes knowing full well that his eyes would be riveted on his perky ass. "I know. I just don't want you to forget me while you're gone." Seunghyun licked his lips, a nervous habit. "How could I?" Seungri shrugged, gently pushing Seunghyun into a sitting position on their king sized bed. "Stranger things have happened." Seunghyun's eyes widened as Seungri knelt before him, his body starting to shake. "Seungri, I told you I have to catch that flight." Seungri smiled up at him as sweetly as he could. "I know Seungie. I just wanted to help you on with your shoes. Alright?" Seunghyun exhaled a large breath he didn't even realize that he'd been holding. "Oh. Thank you. That's so sweet." Seungri slipped on his shoes, stood up then offered Seunghyun a hand to stand as well. "I'll miss you Seungie. Don't forget to call me." Seunghyun hugged him close, dropping a kiss onto Seungri's temple. "I won't. Talk to you tonight. Enjoy your day." 

As the week wore on Seungri became increasingly restless, his mind wandering to things non club related. Yes, he was super busy with preparations for his club's grand opening, but he still missed his somewhat awkward at times, always caring and definitely sexy businessman boyfriend. Texting and quick Skype sessions just didn't seem to cut it for him. In fact they made things worse. Hearing his voice, seeing his face and then not being able to kiss and touch him were torturous for the younger man. He hated that Seunghyun seemed so calm, so together whenever they spoke. Sure he was usually with Daesung or on his way into a meeting, but still couldn't he look a little desperate for him? Seungri was at the point where he was yearning for some skin to skin contact and he didn't want to feel this way alone. He wanted his Seungie just as if not more desperate to have him by the time he got home. He knew what he had to do. It was dirty pool but in the end they'd both come out winners. He waited until the day that Seunghyun was to depart before he put his somewhat diabolical plan into action. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Seungri was as desperate as they come. 

Seunghyun sat in the board room of the financial holding company that he had just acquired, Daesung at his side. The board of directors were all present and the corporate lawyer was just going over the final documents which needed to be signed. He and Daesung would be on the Concord home in four hours barring any unforeseen delays. Seunghyun felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and carefully slipped it out to check on the text message in case it was relevant to the meeting. He eyed his phone discretely just under the table so that only he could see the screen surprised to see that it was a text message from Seungri. Furrowing his brow he opened the message just to be sure that his lover was alright. It wasn't like him to message when he knew he was in a meeting. Seunghyun always gave Seungri his full itinerary so that he'd be aware of his whereabouts at all times. Seunghyun began to cough uncontrollably, dropping his phone from his trembling hands as the picture came into view. Daesung looked his way concerned. "Everything alright?" Still coughing, Seunghyun scrambled to retrieve his phone which had fallen under the table. "Yes. I'm fine. Just dropped my phone. Please continue. My apologies." He snatched up his cell before anyone else had the chance. It felt extra hot in his hand. Maybe it's the battery, maybe it's the picture of Seungri with his hand wrapped around his own hard cock that he knows is there, maybe it's his imagination. 

"Shall we grab a quick cocktail in the lounge while we wait?" Seunghyun smiled over at Daesung. "That sounds good. We've got lots of time." Daesung clapped him on the back. "Order me a martini. I'm just running to the restroom." Seunghyun sat at a quiet table sipping on a scotch as he waited for Daesung. His phone began to signal a Skype session and he knew it would be Seungri. "Hi Seungie! How was the meeting?" Seunghyun shook his head, smiling despite himself. "Don't play innocent with me. What was that picture you sent me?" Seungri moved back so that his entire body was in the shot, his entire naked body. "Didn't you like it?" Seunghyun's mouth dropped open, hands trembling. "I... uh... I... you're naked." Seungri smirked at him, running his hands all over his body. "I am and I feel so lonely. Oh wait, I found a friend." Seunghyun watched slack jawed as Seungri pulled out a penis sleeve and began to slide himself in and out of it. "Mmmm this feels so good Seungie. Almost as good as you do." Daesung returned, sitting across from him. "Thanks for the drink. What's wrong? You're all sweaty." Seungri spoke up from the phone, still pleasuring himself. "Is that Daesung? Let me say hello." Seunghyun almost dropped the phone again, but he managed to juggle it around in his hands and was able to maintain control. He then blurted out quickly. "Daesung is busy. I'll call you when we land. Love you bye." Daesung was staring at him open mouthed. "You need a vacation and to definitely switch to decaf. You're on edge." 

Seunghyun tried to push the image of Seungri naked and hard out of his mind. He still had about an hour before his flight then of course the three and a half hour flight home. He was already on the edge, half hard and a nervous wreck, he didn't need any more encouragement to become fully erect in a public airport. He'd be mortified... not to mention that Daesung was with him. How would it look to his assistant if he was a horny mess? No... Seunghyun resolved to keep all thoughts of his incredibly sexy not to mention virile boyfriend out of his mind for the duration of this trip. Ten minutes later he was doing a pretty good job at just that. That is until his phone started to vibrate again. Seunghyun stared at as if it would bite him as it wiggled on the seat next to him unable to answer it for fear of what it may reveal. Daesung eyed him strangely from the next seat over. "Isn't that your phone going off?" Seunghyun nodded, continuing to stare helplessly at the electronic device. "Yes it is." Daesung raised both eyebrows in a gesture of surrender. "Shall I answer it for you then?" Seunghyun whipped his head around to stare at his assistant, wide eyed shouting so loudly people turned to look. "No!" Noting the look on Daesung's face as well as a few other traveler's, Seunghyun cleared his throat and spoke softer. "I mean... no thank you. I'll get it." Daesung watched him walk away, turning to the man beside him. "Don't mind him, he's switching to decaf. Caffeine withdrawal is a real bitch let me tell you." 

Seunghyun edged away from the public, opening his new text with bated breath. Why was Seungri torturing him with these delicious images of himself? Seunghyun could barely stand still as the offering loaded onto his phone. It was a series of pictures this time. The first was of Seungri using the penis sleeve captioned... thinking of you. The second was a close up of Seungri's cock bubbling over with frothy cum captioned... your turn. The third picture made his legs buckle and a strangled groan escape his lips... it was Seungri's face as he licked his own cum off of his fingers and he'd captioned it... wish this was you. "Fuck." Seunghyun made a beeline for the men's room. He was so hard that he could barely walk. He almost knocked over a man exiting the wash room in his haste to enter it. He stammered out an apology, face beet red, hands trembling and sweat dripping from his forehead. He heard the man mutter an obscenity as well as a "nut job" after he rushed by. The only thing he wanted to do was splash cold water onto his face and calm down. It proved to be next to impossible though because every time he closed his eyes to splash the water onto his face all he could see was Seungri in the throes of carnal lust. The cold water was doing nothing to ease his discomfort. He still felt incredibly warm, still trembled with need and his cock was still achingly hard in his trousers. 

Seunghyun made the decision to slip inside one of the stalls, unzip his trousers and perhaps air himself out a bit. Maybe then he'd relax and not feel quite so tense... so needy. Everything was going fine until his phone vibrated once again. Against his better judgement, he opened the new text. At first he was relieved that it didn't contain a picture... he wasn't sure his heart let alone his other organs could take it. Then as he read over the text, he had to muffle his moan. 

'can't wait to taste every single inch of you when you get home. Mmm... I miss my favorite sucker.'

The next thing he knew, Seunghyun was stroking himself right there in the stall of a public restroom at the airport. He could hear the other men coming and going as they used the restroom but he was too far gone at this point to care. The only thing that was going to save him was sweet release. Then his treacherous phone vibrated once again only this time it was with a call. Reluctantly he swiped his answer button. "Hello." Seungri's voice was practically a purr through the phone line. "Seungie... where are you?" Seunghyun dropped his voice to a whisper so as to not be overhead. "I'm in the men's room. You should know... you're killing me with you're texts and that Skype... Jesus... why?" Seungri groaned on the other end. "I really miss you Seungie. It's been hell without you here. Your warm body... your wet mouth... your hard cock... your tight ass... I'm just so horny for you." Seunghyun's eyes rolled back as he squeezed his balls tightly. "Fuck... my sexy boy... I wish you were here right now." Seungri moaned wantonly. "Why? Would I be sucking on your cock right now?" Seunghyun swiped his thumb over his dripping head and began stroking himself with the image of Seungri's mouth around him in his head. "Y... yes." Seungri snickered, knowing how hard it was for his boyfriend to express these things. "Are you alone Seungie?" Seunghyun listened to the sound of the other men in the restroom. "No. I told you, I'm in the men's room." Seungri smirked to himself enjoying every second of this. "You naughty boy Seungie. Are you touching yourself in public?" Seunghyun nodded, then realized that Seungri couldn't see him. He whispered. "Yes and it's your fault." Seungri licked his lips, leaning back onto the pillows still naked. "I'm still naked Seungie. We can cum together if you like. Are you stroking your cock?" Seunghyun exhaled, hand working up and down his shaft as he added a slight twist for good measure. He was beginning to breath harder, his voice was getting more and more strained. "Fuck... feels good." Seungri shuddered, beginning to stroke his own cock again. "Shit... you sound so wrecked. Switch to Skype... I want to watch you cum... please Seungie." Seunghyun hesitated, hand stilling on his dripping cock. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm in public Seungri." Seungri pouted, sounding every bit the disappointed child. "But Seungie... I miss your delicious cum face... please. Didn't you say there wasn't anything you wouldn't do for me?" Seunghyun crumbled like a house of cards. He never could disappoint Seungri or deny him anything. "Alright... you win. Just give me a minute. You have to promise me you'll be quiet." Seungri crossed his heart with his fingers. "Cross my heart now hurry... I'm horny." 

Seunghyun placed his phone on the tank of the toilet, made sure the lid was closed and called Seungri. His young lover was lying back against a mountain of pillows, smug smile on his lips as his hand grasped his hard and leaking cock. "Ready for me Seungie?" Seunghyun scrambled to turn his volume down. "Shhhh! You need to be quiet... remember? I'm in public." Seungri groaned, tugging himself more vigorously. He did, however, make an effort to lower his voice when he responded. "Sorry. Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to participate?" Seunghyun licked his lips nervously. "Sorry... you just look so... fuck..." His hips began to thrust of their own volition as he fisted himself staring at the image of his incredibly sexy boyfriend on his phone screen. Seungri watched in fascination as Seunghyun's jaw went slack, his eyes rolled back as his hand continued to pump furiously along his engorged cock. Seunghyun must have completely lost himself because in the next minute he let out a deep and not in the least bit quiet groan as he released all over his hand and the front of his sweater. Seungri sat in stunned silence as he watched him labor for breath. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. He wanted to crawl through the phone and lick up every drop. Seunghyun made eye contact with Seungri, smiling. "Wow... that was... wow." Seungri sniggered. "I'll say. That was pretty hot. You alright?" Seunghyun nodded, looking confused for a minute. "I'm fine, why?" Seungri cleared his throat. "You got a little something on your sweater." Seunghyun looked down, horror struck expression on his face. "Oh no... shit. What am I going to do? I can't fly home with... like this. People will know." Seungri stared at him. "You don't think that loud groan gave it away?" Seunghyun blanched, beginning to tremble all over, voice sounding panicked. "Seungri... what am I going to do? I'll miss my flight!" Seungri sat up, looking serious. "Oh no you won't. You can do this. You're the head of a giant corporation. March out there, clean the cum off your sweater and get on that plane. I'm not going another night without you, understand?" Seunghyun blushed bright red. "Understand. Seungri... I love you." Seungri smiled sweetly. "I love you too. Be safe and call me when you land." 

Daesung side eyed his boss as he took the seat beside him as they waited for final boarding. "Where've you been? You alright? What the hell happened to you sweater?" Seunghyun didn't even look at him, ears burning a bright crimson. "I think I need more roughage in my diet." Daesung sat there for a few moments in silence before he answered. "That still doesn't explain your sweater." Seunghyun cleared his throat, ears getting even redder. "Doesn't it?" Daesung cocked an eyebrow. "No, it doesn't but it's fine. I'd like to sleep on the flight home without nightmares so let's just drop it. Agreed?" Seunghyun thought about defending himself then just nodded instead. "Agreed." Seunghyun wanted to sleep on the flight home as well to rest up for his homecoming with Seungri. Daesung rolled his eyes, giving him a playful shove. "Wipe that grin off your face, it's creepy."


End file.
